


Недуг мисс Виолетты Мак-Дэниел

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Disguise, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Victorian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: На карточке было написано только имя молодой женщины –Виолетта Мак-Дэниэл, и я вспомнил, как Холмс говорил что-то об особе без адреса; я не знал, что и думать. Она могла быть женщиной с дурной репутаций. Но тем не менее она могла нуждаться в помощи.





	Недуг мисс Виолетты Мак-Дэниел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Affliction of Miss Violetta McDaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470758) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Вы нигде не найдёте описания моих романтических связей, и это очень легко объяснить – они весьма тесно и неразрывно связаны с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Моя медицинская карьера после войны была не целью, а средством: не слишком обширная, но стабильная практика обеспечивала финансовую поддержку, и при этом у меня оставалось время, чтобы помогать Холмсу в его расследованиях. 

После его гибели в 1891 году я вернулся к медицине с пылом одержимого, отчаянно пытаясь таким способом справиться с горем и печалью. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы работа отвлекла меня, но после возвращения Холмса через три года я был уже обладателем довольно респектабельной небольшой практики и достойной репутации.

Когда Холмс вернулся и пригласил меня снова переехать на Бейкер-стрит, я без колебаний согласился. Я ощущал потерю моего друга так, будто у меня отмерла половина сердца, поэтому, с огромной радостью и с нетерпением собрав всё своё имущество, оставил квартиру и продал практику в Кенсингтоне. Позднее я выяснил, что человек, купивший её, оказался родственником Холмса, которого финансировал мой друг, чтобы поскорее вернуть меня на Бейкер-стрит. Но я был так счастлив снова оказаться дома, что поначалу даже и не подумал о такой возможности, а когда со временем узнал правду – возмущаться было нелепо. Холмс же, обрадовавшись, что я не собираюсь пререкаться по этому поводу, с готовностью согласился с тем, что я иногда буду принимать моих постоянных пациентов в нашей квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

Я не смог бы даже перечислить прихоти и капризы, свойственные причудливому характеру Шерлока Холмса, но после того, что он заставил меня пережить, бросившись в водопад со своим смертельным врагом, мой друг, казалось, начал делать всё, чтобы вернуть в нашу жизнь стабильность и неизменно учитывал мои интересы. Если у нас не было никаких неотложных дел, я по четвергам принимал пациентов, а Холмс выходил прогуляться. Он и раньше очень любил гулять по улицам и паркам Лондона, а теперь будто повторно знакомился с городом после своего долгого отсутствия. Иной раз, объяснив, что проводит исследование для своей работы, он переодевался в какой-нибудь причудливый наряд и исчезал на несколько часов. А порой он просто закрывался в своей спальне или уходил на чердак, где держал старые досье и папки с документами, и вновь появлялся в тот момент, когда закрывалась дверь за моим последним пациентом. Он всегда возвращался с нетерпением, едва истекало наше проведённое порознь время, как будто долго не мог находиться вдали от Бейкер-стрит.

В последующие месяцы после удивительного и драматического возвращения Холмса в мир живых, отношения между нами начали меняться. Вначале я был так переполнен облегчением и счастьем, что не заметил этого, но когда удивление поутихло, а реальная жизнь вновь заявила о себе, я обнаружил, что мои чувства к Холмсу изменились.

Нет, это не совсем верно. Они не изменились – это я позволил им проявить себя. 

Я был давно очарован Холмсом – пожалуй, с нашей первой встречи в лаборатории Бартса, а характер моих чувств к нему всегда был немного... непристойным. Я всегда держал их в узде, но после его смерти, помимо боли утраты, я ещё и погрузился в трагическую романтику неразделённой любви. Когда он вернулся, я уже свыкся с признанием самому себе в том, что любил своего компаньона гораздо сильнее, чем друга. 

И Холмс, который прежде, как мне казалось, совершенно прохладно относился к романтике, физическому влечению или любви, изменился также. В его обращении появилось больше теплоты и временами даже нежности; он начал чаще дружески прикасаться к моему плечу или руке и называть меня «милый друг» или «мой дорогой друг». Он стал менее подвержен своим тёмным капризам, а моё присутствие, казалось, значительно уменьшило их серьёзность и продолжительность. Он чаще принимал мои предложения разделить с ним завтрак, обед или ужин, и даже согласился весной на короткий отпуск на побережье, хотя раньше посмеялся бы над однообразием и скукой, которые царят в прибрежных городах.

Прежнее равновесие между нами нарушилось, и мы ничего не смогли сделать, чтобы вернуть его на исходные позицию. Мы начали наши физические и – если можно будет так сказать об этом очень тихо – романтичные отношения спустя приблизительно шесть месяцев после возвращения Холмса, и я нисколько не покривлю душой, если признаю, что они принесли нам обоим огромное облегчение. После нашего первого, бешеного и отчаянного соития напротив двери гостиной, мы начали удаляться за закрытые двери наших спален с шокирующей воображение частотой для мужчин нашего возраста. С другой стороны, Холмса не было рядом долгое время, а я любил его уже очень давно.

Физическая близость с другом перевернула мою жизнь, при этом я обнаружил ту сторону его личности, о которой даже не подозревал. В прежние времена я абсолютно не замечал за ним подобных склонностей, хотя по многим его вскользь брошенным суждениям я понимал, что Холмс явно не был девственником. Теперь же он стал инициатором совершенно головокружительных и утонченно-непристойных затей.

Накопленный опыт, однако, никак не подготовил меня к тому, что произойдёт в один конкретный четверг в июне, больше чем через год после возвращения Холмса. День клонился к вечеру, за окном было ещё светло, потому что лето приближалось к самому длинному дню года, а я только что проводил последнего пациента – пожилого джентльмена с Кавендиш-стрит, которого консультировал по поводу подагры. Ожидая Холмса в любую минуту, я всегда стремился к тому, чтобы в гостиной ко времени его возвращения уже никого не было, кроме меня. После нескольких часов, проведенных порознь, его поцелуи всегда были очень страстными, и я особенно ценил эти моменты. 

Я находился в гостиной, убирая диагностический стол и приводя всё в порядок, когда миссис Хадсон постучала в дверь.

– Доктор, – обратилась она ко мне, – вас хочет видеть одна молодая леди; она ждёт внизу.

– Мистер Холмс скоро будет дома, – сказал я, несколько разочарованный. – Она может подождать в гостиной; просто дайте мне минутку.

– Нет, нет, – миссис Хадсон вручила мне визитную карточку молодой женщины. – Она желает видеть вас, а не мистера Холмса, и я полагаю, что у неё к вам медицинский вопрос.

Нахмурившись, я посмотрел на карточку. На карточке было написано только имя молодой женщины – _Виолетта Мак-Дэниэл_ , и я вспомнил, как Холмс говорил что-то об особе без адреса; я не знал, что и думать. Она могла быть женщиной с дурной репутацией. Но тем не менее она могла нуждаться в помощи.

Я положил карточку на буфет и сказал: 

– Ну что же, проводите её.

Миссис Хадсон исчезла за дверью, и через несколько минут, когда я ещё раз накрыл диагностический стол простыней, мисс Мак-Дэниэл оказалась перед дверью. Я проводил её в гостиную. Она была высокой и стройной, с выразительным овалом чуть припудреного лица и яркими серыми глазами, похоже, немного подкрашенными, а её тёмные волосы были уложены в высокую модную причёску. Она, конечно, не была шлюхой из Уайтчепел(1); эта женщина выглядела весьма респектабельно. Ей было не менее тридцати лет, но обручальное кольцо на пальце у неё отсутствовало. Миссис Хадсон была весьма щедра, назвав её молодой леди.

– Огромное спасибо, доктор Уотсон, – обратилась она ко мне мягким, негромким, с приятным грудным тембром голосом, – что согласились меня принять. Я знаю, что вы не часто принимаете новых пациентов, но у меня есть вопрос... – Она покраснела, что было заметно даже сквозь тонкий слой пудры, и я, ещё не понимая причины её смущения, почувствовал, что тоже краснею. 

– Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, – сказал я, предложив ей своё кресло. – Не смущайтесь, сударыня; за свою врачебную практику я чего только не слышал.

Грациозно присев на край кресла, мисс Мак-Дэниэл с некоторой тревогой осмотрела гостиную. Она так теребила свой искусно вышитый носовой платок руками в шёлковых перчатках, что мне захотелось её успокоить. Очевидно, она с большим волнением принимала решение, может ли она поделиться со мной тем, что её беспокоит. Я подумал, что речь пойдет о тайной беременности, и она пришла ко мне с надеждой исправить ситуацию.

– У меня есть к вам вопрос, – полушёпотом повторила она, – ответив на который, я верю, вы сможете мне помочь.

– Опишите ваши симптомы, – попросил я, посмотрев на часы и открыв записную книжку. – Ничего не скрывайте. – Холмс должен был вернуться домой в любую минуту, и я не знал, что он скажет, обнаружив пациента, занимающего наше общее пространство.

– Я недавно обнаружила, – сказала она, – что начинаю быстро задыхаться без всякой причины. Я плохо сплю, мне мешают спать... – она снова покраснела, – безумные мысли. Меня бросает в дрожь, и я почти полностью потеряла аппетит.

Записав то, что она сказала, я, нахмурившись, всё перечитал. Это был весьма широкий спектр симптомов, к тому же, видя перед собой такую здоровую на вид женщину, я не был уверен в их непосредственной причине. Окинув взглядом мою новую пациентку, я поднял брови, побуждая её рассказать больше подробностей.

– А время от времени, – продолжила она тихо, не поднимая головы, – замечтавшись, я становлюсь такой рассеянной, но когда прихожу в себя, мне так стыдно, и я не знаю, почему... о, помогите мне, доктор, это невыносимо!

Я сделал паузу. Что-то в том, как она произнесла «невыносимо», нашло во мне отклик: мне почудилась знакомая манера выговаривать это слово. Прищурившись, я присмотрелся к ней внимательней: тонкие, но довольно крупные руки в перчатках; стройная шея, частично скрытая высоким воротником; линия челюсти под мягкими завитками волос, искусно уложенных вдоль щек. Я снова заглянул в её серебристые глаза, блестящие от едва сдерживаемых артистичных слёз, за которыми, похоже, прятался не менее сдерживаемый непритворный смех. 

Холмс.

Боже мой.

Я сохранил на лице нейтральное выражение, но он всё равно понял, что его раскрыли. Губы Холмса изогнулись в еле заметной улыбке, и это движение его выдало.

Я два раза кашлянул, прежде чем смог снова заговорить. Сердце моё бешено колотилось, а лицо, должно быть, покраснело как маков цвет. Я не мог поверить своим глазам, был рассержен, к тому же мне стало жарко из-за накрывшей меня волны желания. Этот умнейший мужчина временами был способен на невероятные сумасбродства. И я так его хотел, что едва мог дышать.

– Ну что ж, – сказал я наконец, – мисс Мак-Дэниэл, – чётко выговорил я, и глаза Холмса замерцали от восхищения, – признаки, которые вы описали, весьма распространены. На самом деле от подобного страдают многие женщины, а облегчение можно получить довольно просто и безболезненно.

– О, доктор! – воскликнул Холмс. Его интонации идеально подходили для женщины тридцати лет, у которой довольно низкий голос, что не такая уж большая редкость. – Вы не представляете, насколько я рада это услышать.

Я улыбнулся и отложил свою записную книжку. 

– Если вы не возражаете, пожалуйста, прилягте на мой диагностический стол, – попросил я. – И прошу вас снять корсаж, чтобы я смог послушать ваше сердце и лёгкие.

– Конечно, – поднимаясь, сказал Холмс. Теперь, уже зная, что это он, я смог по достоинству оценить его одеяние. Платье было из ткани с отливом, глубокого изумрудного цвета, почти до пола, а из-под него выглядывали модные чёрные башмачки с рядами маленьких пуговиц. Воротник у платья был высокий, а рукава пышно присборены на плечах, как я видел у многих модных леди, прогуливающихся по Хай-стрит(2). Ширина плеч Холмса скрадывалась этим эффектом, а покрой юбки подчеркнул узкую талию. Надо сказать, что и в женском образе он выглядел очень привлекательно. 

Я протянул ему руку, когда мы шли к столу через комнату; опираясь на мою руку, он её деликатно сжал, как сделала бы дама с целью лёгкого кокетства. 

Я был удивлён, что во мне всё еще было достаточно крови для эрекции, так как большая часть её сконцентрировалась в районе моих щёк: не припомню, чтобы я вообще когда-либо так краснел. Это была из ряда вон выходящая ситуация: человек, неизменно очаровывающий меня, сейчас очутился у меня в руках словно бы одновременно и в женской, и в мужской ипостаси. Это совершенно сводило меня с ума. 

Оставив Холмса у диагностического стола, я пересёк комнату, чтобы запереть дверь, ведущую на лестничную площадку.

Холмс молчал, только скромно мне улыбнулся, когда я снова к нему подошёл. Он принял мою руку, и я помог ему присесть на край стола. Это был узкий предмет мебели, мягкий, с кожаной обивкой, а с одной стороны его можно было приподнять, чтобы поддержать голову и спину пациента, если врач желал, чтобы тот только откинулся, а не лёг. Я поднял изголовье стола и помог Холмсу на нём устроиться. Элегантно откинувшись и чуть прогнувшись в спине, тот затрепетал очень тонко накрашенными ресницами и тихо вздохнул, а мой, теперь уже совершенно твёрдый член, среагировал на это зрелище пульсацией. 

– А теперь, – сказал я, пытаясь до конца выдержать роль в предложенной Холмсом игре, – не будете ли вы так любезны расстегнуть свой корсаж: я должен послушать ваше сердце. – Достав стетоскоп из медицинской сумки, я повернулся и затаил дыхание, увидев, как Холмс расстёгивает ряд крошечных пуговиц на передней части своего платья.

Под корсажем оказался плотно зашнурованный корсет, а под ним – белая женская сорочка. Холмс не пожалел для меня искусства маскировки: приподняв его грудные мышцы вверх, корсет создал иллюзию изящной небольшой груди. Я осмелился провести кончиком пальца вдоль её выпуклости.

– О, доктор, – выдохнул Холмс, – боюсь, что со мной сейчас случится истерика, и я упаду в обморок.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал я, убрав руку и вооружившись стетоскопом. – Если у вас будет истерика, я смогу понаблюдать за ней и поставить более точный диагноз. Расслабьтесь.

Дыхание Холмса участилось, когда я поместил раструб стетоскопа напротив его груди чуть выше корсета и поверх женской сорочки. Ткань тихо зашелестела, отвлекая меня от звуков его дыхания, поэтому я отстранился.

– Мисс Мак-Дэниэл, – обратился я к нему, и у Холмса озорно блеснули глаза, – боюсь, что таким образом я не смогу послушать ваши сердце и лёгкие. Вы не могли бы снять корсет?

– Разумеется, доктор, – ответил Холмс. – Но вы должны мне помочь; я не могу справиться с корсетом без посторонней помощи.

– Конечно, – согласился я. У корсета были крошечные серебряные пуговицы. Я начал расстёгивать их одну за другой, и Холмс тихо вздохнул. Я стоял достаточно близко к нему, для того, чтобы увидеть, что его зрачки расширены, на лице блестели капельки пота, а на обычно бледных щеках горел румянец. Он был возбуждён так же, как я – и тем не менее продолжал вести свою игру. Возможно, что всё это было частью хорошо продуманного плана.

Как только корсет был расстёгнут, я приспустил женскую сорочку и приложил раструб стетоскопа к его груди. Я внимательно послушал сердцебиение Холмса; было приятно услышать его здоровый и сильный размеренный ритм. Я слушал, возможно, дольше, чем было необходимо, отслеживая учащение ритма, когда Холмс коснулся моего запястья.

– Доктор, – сказал он, посмотрев мне в глаза. – Всё хорошо?

– Как и ожидалось, – ответил я негромко. Ещё год назад я считал его мнимую смерть настоящей, и теперь мне было очень важно слышать или чувствовать его сердцебиение. И как же сильно я его любил! 

Он сжал моё запястье и улыбнулся, а я улыбнулся в ответ, возвращаясь к нашей греховной игре. 

Я вернул на своё лицо прежнее "докторское" выражение и переместил раструб стетоскопа, слушая глубокий чистый звук его пришедшего в норму дыхания. Я задался вопросом, должен ли послушать ещё и его спину, что было необходимо с медицинской точки зрения, но решил, что не стоит: я и без того был сильно возбуждён и с трудом держал себя в руках. 

Полностью прослушав Холмса, я снял, свернул стетоскоп и отложил его.

– Ну, а теперь, – сказал я, – дорогая мисс Мак-Дэниэл, могу сообщить вам своё профессиональное мнение: вы одержимы хорошо известной болезнью под названием истерия*.

Холмс ахнул и в ажитации сел на столе, как будто это не было тем, что он ожидал услышать. 

– Это очень серьёзно? – спросил он, изящным жестом положив руку в шёлковой перчатке на свою вздымающуюся грудь.

– Нет, – уверил я его. – Избавление от этого недуга довольно простое, как я и сказал. Некоторая простая ручная манипуляция, возможно, лёгкая вибрация, и вы обретёте ясное расположение духа.

– Я так рада это услышать! – сказал Холмс. – Пожалуйста, доктор, облегчите мой недуг!

– Как пожелаете. – Я не смог сдержать улыбку. Он действительно был прекрасным актёром, но я редко бывал целью этого искусства. И должен признать, в нём было что-то опьяняющее. – Пожалуйста, откиньтесь снова назад, мне нужно поднять ваши юбки. – Если бы это было настоящим обследованием, я бы задрапировал тяжёлую ткань по коленям леди и выполнил манипуляцию вслепую, как приличествует мужчине-врачу и пациентке. Однако, учитывая ситуацию, я решил, что нескромность будет как нельзя более уместной. 

– Да, доктор, я вам полностью доверяю. – Холмс вновь откинулся на изголовье, а я поднял его юбку и подъюбник до коленей. Поверх чулок на нём были надеты шелковые панталоны, и я нащупал кружевную кромку его женской сорочки. На нём обнаружилось значительно больше одежды, чем я ожидал; если бы это была женщина, мне понадобилось бы немало времени, чтобы её раздеть. Холмс мне помог, придерживая юбки и женскую сорочку, и я замер, уставившись на выпуклость его твёрдого члена под тонкой тканью панталон.

Я сглотнул. Ничего более обольстительного я не видел. Я видел моего друга и возлюбленного обнажённым в дюжине самых откровенных поз, а также рано утром и поздно вечером, когда мы вместе одевались или раздевались. Но было что-то такое в его члене, скрытом под парой шёлковых женских предметов нательного белья, что заставило меня совершенно потерять голову; ещё миг – и я принялся бы, не щадя модный наряд, разрывать его в клочья, чтобы скинуть прочь и взять моего изумительного соблазнителя тут же, на столе.

К счастью, я сдержался и присел на стул. Холмс наблюдал за мной пристальным взглядом, пока я разбирался с завязками его панталон(4), и облегчённо вздохнул, когда его член был освобождён из плена шелка. Его возбуждение увлажнило ткань. Я умирал от желания прикоснуться к нему, но стремление продолжить столь увлекательную игру помогло мне сдержаться. 

Холмс слегка наклонил голову, и я взял его руку в свою. Шелковая ткань на его ладони тоже побудила меня избавиться и от этого покрова. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, я стянул перчатку с его руки и поцеловал дрогнувшие пальцы. 

– Да, – произнёс я, – я ясно вижу признаки истерии. Боюсь, вы очень страдаете.

Он снова приглушённо ахнул, поднося к губам свой вышитый носовой платок, и сказал:

– Доктор, мне стало немного лучше. 

– Тогда я приспущу с вас ваше бельё чуть больше, – сказал я, – и вам сразу станет ещё лучше. И, уверяю вас, лечение займет немного времени.

– О, доктор, – выдохнул Холмс, – я не возражаю против лечения; пусть это займёт столько времени, сколько надо.

Я улыбнулся, глядя на его разведённые колени. 

– Я буду аккуратен, – пообещал я. Не отводя от Холмса взгляда, я достал из медицинской сумки вазелин. Он использовался чаще, чем нужно, для наших чувственных обретений друг друга, поэтому баночка была уже наполовину пуста. Покупая его в аптеке, я всегда боялся, что аптекарь спросит, почему он у меня заканчивается так быстро.

Холмс вздрогнул от холодного скользкого прикосновения моих пальцев, а затем нетерпеливо и широко развёл ноги, когда я прижался к его входу. Его член дёрнулся в моей руке, а тело уступило вторжению. Холмс был горячим и тугим внутри; он сжал мышцами мои два пальца, а его дыхание участилось. Глубоко введя пальцы, я достиг того места внутри, прикосновение к которому могло заставить его кричать от наслаждения. 

При первом прикосновении он затрепетал; его ноги в лакированных башмаках заскользили по кожаной обивке моего стола. Я начал поглаживать его; нежно касаясь чувствительной точки внутри, я повторял движения и снаружи. Его член легко скользил в моём кулаке. Холмс начал непроизвольно двигаться в моих руках, сначала вперёд, навстречу руке, а затем назад, в ответ на проникновение пальцев. Мой член тоже требовательно пульсировал, но я не отвлекался от того, что начал: я доставлял Холмсу удовольствие в течение нескольких минут двумя пальцами, касаясь большим пальцем его промежности; всё это время он задыхался и тихо стонал. Его яйца были полны и тяжелы, а через некоторое время они начали напрягаться, обещая скорое освобождение.

– О, Боже! – выдохнул он наконец. – Доктор, нельзя ли ускорить эту несомненно очень полезную процедуру? 

Я внял его просьбе, не отрывая взгляда от его члена. Он набух и покраснел в моей руке, а из щели обильно сочился прозрачный предэякулят. Его гибкие бёдра вздрагивали каждый раз, когда он сам насаживался на мои пальцы. Выйдя из него, чтобы добавить третий палец, я услышал стон разочарования, пронзивший меня как молния, но я позаботился о том, чтобы он быстро сменился низким стоном удовлетворения.

– Тихо, – прошептал я, – вы не должны...

– Я знаю, – сказал Холмс своим собственным голосом; низким, знакомым и любимым, – я знаю... мой Бог, я знаю. Не останавливайтесь.

Я покачал головой; я и не собирался останавливаться. Я облизал ставшие вдруг внезапно сухими губы: я хотел почувствовать на вкус его восторг.

Вновь появившаяся передо мной мисс Мак-Дэниэл прервала мою короткую фантазию, попросив:

– О, сделайте это, доктор, пожалуйста, сделайте это. _Пожалуйста._

Я не стал задаваться вопросом, как он угадал мои мысли. Я наклонил голову и с жадностью провёл языком по влажному кончику его члена, а затем обхватил губами. Холмс выгнул спину, толкнув себя глубже, и я принял его, пока мой рот не наткнулся на мою руку. Я начал двигаться вверх и вниз; пряный вкус увеличил моё возбуждение.

– Чёрт, – невольно ругнулся Холмс. Его руки, вслепую коснувшись моей головы, провели потом по шее и плечам, – о, чёрт, это великолепно.

Я отстранился, чтобы отругать его: 

– Вы разрушаете иллюзию.

– А вы разрушаете игру, – ответил он, настойчиво коснувшись рукой моей головы, чтобы я вернулся к своему занятию. – Мой дорогой, иллюзия закончилась задолго до того, как вы задрали юбки леди, чтобы найти член.

Рассмеявшись, я наклонился ещё раз. Мои пальцы всё ещё находились в нём, и я мог почувствовать, как напряглись его внутренние мышцы, что сигнализировало о приближающемся оргазме. Более очевидной была природа его дыхания, не поддающегося контролю, и судорожное напряжение его пальцев в моих волосах.

– Джон, – предупреждая, воскликнул он, и я почувствовал, как его член дёрнулся между моих губ. Холмс резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, а затем излился, заполняя мой рот своим семенем; его тело выгнулось от удовольствия. Я продолжал держать его в руках; мои глаза увлажнились, пульс частил, а мой член, твёрдый и неудовлетворённый, напомнил о своём существовании. Вздрогнув с головы до пят, Холмс приподнял бёдра над кожаным столом, а затем, шумно выдохнув, откинулся обратно; казалось, его тело разом лишилось костей.

Всё проглотив, я отстранился и вытащил из него пальцы, а он, отпустив мои волосы, потом за воротник притянул меня к себя, чтобы с жадностью поцеловать и почувствовать свой вкус на моём языке. Я невольно застонал, коснувшись своим напряжённым членом поверхности стола. Тогда Холмс сел, быстро расстегнул мои брюки и вытащил его. Вернувшись к поцелуям, он начал быстро меня ласкать, а я обнял его, зажимая его руку между нами. Это увеличило трение и натиск, а шуршание юбок вокруг добавило эффект пикантного приключения. 

Я разорвал поцелуй, чтобы выдохнуть:

– Сейчас... о... сейчас, – а он засунул между нами свой украшенный романтичной вышивкой носовой платок. Это ко всему прочему добавило флёра изысканной эротичности, и волна удовольствия сокрушила меня, буквально взорвавшись в районе паха и побуждая к резким толчкам бёдер, когда я кончал.

– Доктор, – Холмс изменил свой голос ещё раз, – я чувствую себя намного лучше.

– Господи... Остановитесь, прошу вас, – пробормотал я напротив его шеи. – Вы – сумасшедший. И меня тоже сводите с ума. 

Он засмеялся, когда мы стали выпутываться из его юбок. Я застегнул брюки, а он расправил юбки по коленям. Неспособный больше стоять, я сел на стул. Холмс поднял руку и снял с головы парик. Его волосы под ним оказались примятыми и влажными от пота. Он провёл рукой по ним, заставляя их взъерошиться, и улыбнулся.

– Ну, возможно, – ответил он. – Но вы милосердны и не откажетесь помочь исцелению этого сумасшедшего.

– Что я скажу миссис Хадсон, когда она зайдёт? Как я объясню, что вы уже здесь, а моя _пациентка_ отсюда не уходила?

– Вы должны сказать ей, что я разыграл вас, и сменить тему. – Холмс соскользнул со стола, шелестя тюлем и шелком, и повернулся спиной ко мне. – Вы не поможете мне с этой проклятой штукой?

Я снова встал и начал расшнуровывать его корсет. 

– Как же вы его надели? – спросил я.

– Вы не единственный человек в Лондоне, который привык видеть меня в маскировке, – объяснил он и вздохнул от облегчения, когда, наконец, ослабели шнуровки. – Боже, я думал, что умру, поднимаясь по лестнице. Я действительно почувствовал слабость и головокружение. 

– Эти хитрые изобретения вредны для здоровья, – сказал я. – Я буду советовать своим _настоящим_ пациенткам избегать их любой ценой.

– Я приму это во внимание, – сказал Холмс, сбросив корсаж платья с плеч и повернувшись ко мне лицом. Я провёл благодарной рукой вниз по его обнажённой груди; он поймал её и поднёс ко рту, чтобы коснуться поцелуем моей ладони. – Но что вы скажете, если я поменяю платье на рубашку и сюртук, и мы пойдём ужинать?

– Я не знаю, – медленно произнёс я. – А зачем вам вообще переодеваться?

Холмс замер, прищурившись, а затем улыбнулся. 

– Да, – сказал он, – и правда, зачем?

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) – Район Уайтчепела – один из беднейших районов Лондона в те времена. К тому же именно в тех районах свирепствовал Джек-Потрошитель.  
(2) – Хай-Стрит (Кенсингтон-Хай-Стрит – англ. Kensington High Street) – Одна из центральных улиц Лондона, там расположено огромное количество всевозможных магазинов и бутиков.  
(3) – Истери́я (от др.-греч. ὑστέρα – «матка»); бе́шенство ма́тки – устаревший медицинский диагноз, на данный момент частично соответствующий ряду психических расстройств лёгкой и средней степени тяжести. Использовался для описания специфических расстройств самочувствия и поведения у женщин, причиной которых долгое время считалось блуждание матки по организму (откуда и название). К проявлениям истерии относили демонстративные эмоциональные реакции (слёзы, смех, крики), судороги, параличи, потерю чувствительности, глухоту, слепоту, помрачения сознания, повышенную сексуальную активность и другое. О том, как её лечили http://www.novate.ru/blogs/310515/31473/  
(4) – О том, что из себя представлял сей предмет белья, можно посмотреть и почитать здесь http://www.kulturologia.ru/blogs/091015/26635/ Интересная деталь: Штанины панталон между собой не сшивали из гигиенических соображений. Ведь в то время дамы туго затягивались в корсеты, которыми и прижимался к телу верх панталон. Из-за этого справить естественные потребности одетой женщине было весьма проблематично. Чтобы корсет не приходилось развязывать, и придумали такую конструкцию нижнего белья.


End file.
